Cosmo Runs Away from Nickelodeon
by i love dogs
Summary: Cosmo gets a discouraging letter from a fan and decides to run away from Nickelodeon to join up with a team of Horror film icons.


**Cosmo Runs Away From Nickelodeon**

_Author's note_

_I do not own any of the characters in this story, but if I did I would make the shows longer and on the air all the time._

It all started early in the evening at the Nickelodeon Studios when all of the characters were done filming for the day. It was then time for fan mail. Everybody got tons of fan mail except for Squidward, who only got 2 pieces of junk mail. Not only did the nice characters get mail, but villains do too.

Timmy Turner got a letter from his biggest fan: "Dear Timmy, you are the coolest Fairly Odd Parents character in the world. I just hope you grow up to be 11 someday." Signed, your biggest fan, Jacob.

Crocker started to open up his mail: "Dear Mr. Crocker, if you want some help on taking over the world or capturing fairies, let me know. I could use some help too destroying those Powder Puff Girls, so maybe we can work together." Signed, Mojojojo.

Cosmo opened his mail: "Dear Cosmo, why are you so dumb?" The letter went on to ask why he couldn't be smart like Wanda and why he couldn't be as good as he was in season 1. This made Cosmo feel very sad because he always thought that he was a good character. He never thought that anybody could notice that he was dumb. He always thought he was just funny.

"Guys do you think I'm funny?" said Cosmo.

"Why sure you are Cosmo! Why do you ask?" replied Timmy.

"Well, I don't know. I got this letter that said I'm not funny anymore," said Cosmo.

"Oh come on Cosmo, that's ridiculous. You're funny in my eyes," said Wanda.

"Thanks Wanda, but I don't know. I think maybe I should just quit Nickelodeon," said Cosmo with a sigh.

"What? You are leaving Nickelodeon? What am I supposed to capture now?" exclaimed Crocker.

"Well I guess you'll have to find another fairy to chase after," replied Cosmo.

After he said that he packed up his things and headed out into the real world. But first he had to go to Butch Hartman's office and tell him that he quit. When he him told him that he was leaving the show, Butch wasn't happy about it.

"What do you mean you quit? You can't do that! We need you on the show and we can't do it without you," said Butch Hartman in a worried voice.

"I am sorry but I have to go. I just need to find a place where kids respect cartoons and love them," replied Cosmo.

"Ok Cosmo if this is what you want, but you have to remember that we all love you and we'll miss you," said Butch Hartman.

"I'll miss you too Butch, but maybe I'll be back. For now I have to go. Bye" said Cosmo.

Then, with that Cosmo left Nickelodeon and was on his own. Poor Cosmo- he was feeling cold and lonely. Then he saw a billboard that read in bold letters: **Looking for a new character for a new ****Child's Play movie. Fairies welcome.**

Cosmo thought that maybe if the little kids didn't like him as a good character, maybe the older kids would like him in horror movies. So Cosmo went to the Studio of Horrors Incorporated.

Inside the studio, there were a lot of horror icons. Cosmo thought it might be a great place to start something new. He asked the director for a job.

"Hi, my name is Cosmo, I ran away from Nickelodeon to pursue other acting options and think I'd be great for the new Child's Play movie" said Cosmo.

"Well Cosmo can you be scary ? " said the director.

"Yeah I can be scary. Even though I am a fairy I can be scary sometimes" said Cosmo.

"Well then Cosmo show me what you got" said the director.

Then Cosmo picked up his wand and started to change into the scariest things in the world and the director was very pleased at Cosmo.

"Well I think he is ok but can he act all gross and ugly" said Chucky.

"Why yes I can, watch this" said Cosmo as he changed into the most gross and ugly things in the world.

"Well I am convinced. What do you think Freddy Krueger?"

"He is ok I guess. What do you think Michael Myers and Jason Voorhees?" asked Freddy.

Michael Myers and Jason Voorhees just stood there nodding their heads.

Then, Cosmo signed the contract and he was in. Meanwhile at Nickelodeon, all of the Nick Toons started to miss Cosmo.

"Well I can't believe that Cosmo is gone. I guess we'll have to cancel the show" said Timmy.

"No we can't. We are in a tight budget and we don't have enough money for a replacement either" said Squidward.

"What do you mean we don't have enough money?" said Vicky.

While Vicky and Squidward were arguing about the money issue Timmy went to checkup on Wanda.

"Wanda are you ok?" said Timmy.

"No Timmy I miss Cosmo so much. Why did he have to leave us?" said Wanda.

"Well Wanda, I will tell you this: Cosmo will come back some day I promise" said Timmy.

"Thanks Timmy. You are the best" said Wanda.

Back at the Studio, Cosmo was having lots of fun. He was ok with the fact he was killing people and all. After the filming was done, Cosmo and all of the horror icons decided to throw a party. All of the horror icons were there-even Carrie and Cujo were there. Cujo was chasing Church, the cat, like most dogs do.

Cosmo was laughing at the sight because apparently dogs acted the same whether they were dead or alive. Even Pennywise the clown had a good laugh at it but Samara Morgan did not because she doesn't like animals or horses.

Well in the kitchen, Tiffany was making chocolate chip cookies and Samara and Carrie were helping. A little boy with black hair named Toshio was playing with Damien the kid from Omen.

"Did you hear about all of the Horror movies being remade?" asked Tiffany.

"Yeah I know. It's good thing I won't get a remake" said Carrie.

"I have had it with these animals running around my house. And Carrie you are no exception. You are getting blood all over my nice clean floor!" said Samara.

"Well at least my mom didn't throw me in the well like yours did" said Carrie.

"Now girls there is no reason to fight" said Tiffany.

"Tiffany you are right. I am sorry Carry-I didn't mean it. Can we still be friends?" said Samara.

"Well yes and maybe we can team up and kill people-maybe even go shopping at the mall together" said Carry.

"Ok let's go Tiffany. We'll be late for dinner so don't wait up" said Samara.

"Ok bye girls have a good time" said Tiffany.

In the living room, Chucky and Freddy, Michael Myers and Jason Voorhees were watching a football game. Cosmo was sitting in a chair being bored. So Cosmo went into the kitchen to see if Tiffany need some help.

"Hi Tiffany do you need some help with dinner?" asked Cosmo.

"Why yes Cosmo, you can chop up the meat" said Tiffany.

"Cool and I must say, you have a beautiful home" said Cosmo with a smile.

"Thanks Cosmo but this isn't my house. It's actually Samara's house and we are just having a party" said Tiffany.

"Well it is a cool house anyway. So what's for dinner?" said Cosmo.

"Well we are having LindyLoo's bloody finger cookies, potato brains, eyeballs, red wine, and some worms" said Tiffany.

"That sound's grate" said Cosmo, trying not to throw up.

Then Chucky came in and told Tiffany that he and the guys are going out to kill some people. Tiffany just said that she thought Chucky would keep his promise that he'd stop killing people. But she thought maybe just this once it was ok.

Then after dinner Cosmo was thinking about his friends and his wife he was feeling sad.

"Hey Cosmo, what's up?" said Tiffany.

"Oh hi Tiffany. I was just thinking about my friends back home" said Cosmo.

"What's the matter Cosmo? You don't like doing the movie? I thought you were having fun" said Tiffany.

"What? No, I love it. It's just that I miss my friends and I was thinking have you ever done something that you regret?" said Cosmo.

"Well the only thing I really regret is marrying Chucky" replied Tiffany.

"Why do you regret marrying Chucky? He seems like a nice enough guy" said Cosmo.

"Oh you don't know Chucky like I do Cosmo! He promised me that he'd stop killing people, but he just continues to kill all the time!" said Tiffany.

"Well I think I might regret leaving all my friends at Nickelodeon. I just miss them so much and I'm not sure how I fit in here" said Cosmo.

"Well Cosmo, the thing is that I think you're fitting in here just fine. I, personally, am very glad that you're here. I could use a friend like you" said Tiffany.

"Thanks Tiff, that makes me feel better. I'm glad that we're friends" said Cosmo.

"Hey I got a good idea. How about we go upstairs and practice our scary sounds?" said Tiffany.

"Well I don't know Tiffany. What if Chucky sees us?" said Cosmo.

"Oh don't worry Cosmo, Chucky and boys are out killing people and they won't be back until later" sad Tiffany.

"Ok what about the girls, they might tell Chucky" sad Cosmo.

"Oh don't worry Cosmo the girls won't tell I promise" said Tiffany.

"Well ok if you say so. Let's go" said Cosmo.

So then the boys and the girls came home and were greeted by Cujo. The dog jumped on Carrie and started to lick her face.

"Hi Cujo, did you miss me? Yes you did, ok boy I have a treat for you. It's a human arm-ok boy fetch" said Carrie as she threw the arm.

Then Church, the cat came up to Carrie and looked at her with his big green eyes.

"Oh hi Church, I have something for you too. It's a human head of your old owner Louis Creed! This well teach him to burry you in that awful Pet Sematary. So here you go kitty, have fun" said Carrie as she threw the head on the floor.

Suddenly, there was a noise coming from the bathroom and she went in to see what it was. Then when she got there she saw bloody Mary and Candy Man.

"Hi guys what's up?" Said Carrie.

"Well we were wondering if we could come over, if that's ok with Samara that is" said Bloody Mary.

"Hold on...Samara Morgan get down here!" said Carrie.

"Ok I'll be right there. I just have to do one thing" said Samara as she picked up a anther phone as she did here famous Seven days... thing.

Then she followed Carrie into the bathroom and saw Bloody Mary and Candy Man standing there and waiting for a answer.

"Hi guys what's up?" said Samara.

"Oh nothing we were wondering if we could come over today if that's ok with you" said Boody Mary.

"Well ok they can come but make sure they don't get dirt on my nice clean floor" said Samara.

"Ok she said yes" said Carrie.

"Do you know how to contact us?" said Candy Man.

"Yes we do" said Carrie.

Then they went to the mirror and said Bloody Mary and Candy Man three times. Then they came out of the mirror.

"Hi guys what's up?" said Candy Man.

"Well this is Tiffany's party so we should asks her. And by the way, where is Tiffany anyway?" asked Carrie.

"I don't know first she was with Cosmo and now she is gone" said Samara.

Then they went look for them but then the boy's came home with body bags .

"Hi girls we're back and look at all of the bodies we got" said Chucky.

"Oh hi Chucky. We were just looking for your wife. We can't find her and Cosmo is missing too" said Samara.

Then the boys and girls started to look for Cosmo and Tiffany. They heard some noise coming from the back bed room. Freddy Krueger, Jason, Michael, Chucky, along with Bloody Mary, Candy Man, Carrie and Samara Morgan went to the door and opened it. There they saw Tiffany and Cosmo in bed.

"What in the bad horror movies is going on here?" said Chucky

"Well I-I-I can explain. We were just practicing are scary sounds and then we went to sleep! That's all we did" said Cosmo in a nervous voice.

"Yeah that's all we did Chucky. Cosmo is telling the truth" said Tiffany.

"Well I think Cosmo is telling the truth" said Samara Morgan .

"I agree with Samara" said Carrie.

"Me too" said Bloody Mary.

"Me three" said Candy Man.

"Well what do you think boys" said Chucky.

"No" said Freddy Krueger. Jason and Michael just shook their heads.

"Well I guess I rest my case. Cosmo, you are fired and I want you out of here by morning" said Chucky.

"OK I will go, but you know what? I had fun and I don't care what you say Chucky" said Cosmo.

"Chucky, this is not fair. Cosmo did not do anything wrong " said Tiffany.

"Yeah Chucky, you are just like my mother. She didn't like my telekinetic powers" said Carrie.

"My mom threw me in the well because of my weird powers and I never forgave her for it" said Samara.

"Yeah even my boyfriend and his friends did a bad thing to me and I ended up an Urban Legend and that's way I don't like prom night" said Bloody Mary.

Then without a word, Cosmo quietly walked out the door. He was so sad that he didn't notice the rain coming down. Then he saw a bar. It was a Web Toons bar and all of the toons were there too.

"Hey bartender, can you please give me a Coke" said Cosmo.

"Ok one Coke coming up" said Homestar Runner.

"Thanks. I was wondering if I can put some music on please" said Cosmo.

"Ok, but I must warn you all of the music is Country and it is all sad music" said Homestar Runner.

"That's ok I can handle sad" said Cosmo.

Then Cosmo went to the jukebox and picked a sad song-Tonight I Wanna Cry by Keith urban. As the song was playing, Cosmo thought about his life and why he left Nickelodeon. Didn't he enjoy being a Character? And wasn't he loved by kids? So why was he sad? Then he heard a voice from across the bar that said "hi." It came form a little gray Squirrel named Foamy. He was eating a bagel with cream cheese and a cup of coffee.

"Hey what's up?" said Foamy.

Cosmo looked up and his eyes were red from crying so much.

"Oh hi Foamy, I didn't know you were here" said Cosmo.

"Well I just came here to take a break from Germaine. What's wrong with you? Shouldn't you be in Nickelodeon where you belong?" said Foamy.

"Well it's a long story but I'll cut to the chase. You see I got this letter that said I wasn't funny anymore, so I ran away, and to make a long story short I just don't know what to do" said Cosmo.

"Well Cosmo, I have one thing to say to you and that is you should go back to Nickelodeon where you belong" said Foamy.

"But why?" said Cosmo.

"Cosmo I'll tell you right now that you are making a big mistake leaving Nickelodeon and leaving your fans just because of one stupid letter that said you are not funny anymore! Well I think the kids still love you no matter what" said Foamy.

"Well I guess you are right but I don't know. Hey I have a question. Did you ever get a letter that really got you mad?" said Cosmo.

"Yes lots of times but I just take it like a Squirrel. And yes, they piss me off but I don't care and you shouldn't either" said Foamy.

"Well you know what? You are right Foamy-I should go back to Nickelodeon" said Cosmo.

Just then another Squirrel came into the bar. This Squirrel had glasses and green eyes just like Foamy. He was on pills for so mining things that his name was Pilz-E .

"Hi guys. I just came here to tell you that Germaine wants you home now" said Pilz-E.

"Well Cosmo, I have to go but before I do, here is my card with my website. It's .com. If you want to watch my stuff go head" said Foamy.

"Thanks Foamy. I'll keep that in mind. Bye now" said Cosmo.

So then Cosmo went back to Nickelodeon and everybody was happy, especially Wanda. Then Cosmo went to see Butch Hartman to ask him for his job back. He said yes and Cosmo was so happy to be back home. Even Squidward was happy and all of the villains except for Vicky.

THE END


End file.
